


"Oh my god, your brother pulled you off?!"

by Foxleggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxleggs/pseuds/Foxleggs
Summary: On Sakaar, the brothers goad each other into a public sex show.Starring: Loki 'I'll do anything if you chant my name 3 times' Laufeyson & Thor 'I'll do anything as long as I can do it better than Loki and rub his dumb face in it' Odinson





	"Oh my god, your brother pulled you off?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as the idea that eventually turned into Princes of Sakaar, whilst I'm happy with how that fic turned out I also wanted to go back and finish this more light-hearted version. 
> 
> I just really love the idea of these two idiots playing incest chicken. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakaar had been a constant assault on Thor’s senses from the moment he landed. There was the stench of the landfill into which he had fallen; then the fun spate of electrocutions; he had even sat through a bizarre presentation featuring music from a Midgardian movie that Thor had watched with Steve Rogers some time ago.

Having come through all that, he still had to deal with The Grandmaster’s garish décor and the constant background chatter of the apparently constant party. All of which meant that Thor did not immediately recognise his brother’s voice when he heard it. 

It was such a jarring sight: Loki dressed in blue and yellow, drink in hand, surrounded by admirers hanging off his every word. It had not yet been an hour since Thor had seen him knocked out of the Bifrost by Hela. 

It was jarring also to have Loki deny all knowledge of him one second and then admit to being his adopted brother a moment later. 

And so, Thor found himself bickering with his brother in front of a keyboard-playing Grandmaster and a room full of louche, technicolour aliens. 

Then one of Loki’s hangers-on nudged another with their elbow and stage whispered, “I think Loki’s gonna give us a show!” 

Loki’s eyes widened for a moment, then his face split into that big fake grin of his. He turned to his fans. “No show today, folks!” 

There was a chorus of groans and disappointed murmurs. 

The Grandmaster ceased playing the keyboard. “I wouldn’t mind seeing a show.” He turned to the stern woman behind him. “Topaz, would you want to see a show?” 

Her face remained grim. “Not particularly.” 

Thor grew annoyed at being several steps behind everyone else. 

“Loki, what is happening?” 

Loki came within whispering distance. “Look, I’ve garnered myself quite the reputation as an entertainer since I’ve been here.” 

“Doing what?” 

“You couldn’t handle it.” 

There was no way that he was going to let his little brother get away with that. “Try me.” 

Loki straightened up and raised his voice. “Why, I have been fucking for an audience.” 

There was a little cheer and a smattering of applause from said audience. Loki bowed to them and made a gesture that Thor had heard referred to on Midgard as ‘finger guns’. The smug grin on his face riled Thor. 

“You think I couldn’t handle a bit of public fucking?” 

There was an ‘ooooooooooh’ from the audience. 

“It sounds to me like he wants to give it a try.” The Grandmaster helpfully put in. 

The brothers stared at each other, each willing the other to look away first. 

Thor broke the silence. “You don’t want to let your adoring public down do you, brother?” 

Loki’s nostrils flared. “You think I won’t do it? Because you’re my brother?” 

“No, I think you won’t do it because you’re a coward.” 

There were gasps. Someone from the back of the room shouted, “You show him, Loki!” 

The Grandmaster began to play the same two notes over and over. He sang along softly, “Lo-ki, Lo-ki, Lo-ki.” 

The crowd took up the chant. “Lo-ki! Lo-ki! Lo-ki!” 

Loki held his hand up for silence. His eyes remained on Thor. 

“Is this truly what you want, brother?” 

Thor did his best to shrug despite his restraints. 

Loki, scowling, set his drink down on the edge of The Grandmaster’s keyboard and pulled off his gloves. He made a big show of tossing each one into the crowd, sending them into a frenzy. 

Loki closed in and unlaced his brother's breeches. He reached inside and took Thor’s thick length in hand. 

Thor was less than impressed. “Is this all you have planned, a hand job?” 

Loki began to stroke him just on the edge of too rough. “I’m above performing for free these days, so I have no intention of removing a single item of clothing or even breaking a sweat. You, on the other hand, are going to put on a nice little show for these good people. You’re going to come all over yourself in front of everyone. They’re gonna see what I can reduce you to with just a flick of my wrist. Then I’m going to wipe my hands, finish my drink and not even think about you again until I’m watching you getting pummelled in the arena.” 

It was not so much a flick as a twist of Loki’s wrist that had Thor banging his head back against the chair and thrusting up into his brother’s fist. He wanted to snap back at his brother, hurl all of his favoured insults from childhood at him but Loki’s touch just was too good. Thor could barely even think straight. 

Loki worked his other hand into Thor’s breeches. He slipped it under his balls to roll them in his palm. 

Thor let out a groan; he knew that it would not be long. 

Loki seemed to sense that as well – he picked up speed, pumping Thor’s cock with all his might. “That’s it brother – shhh – that’s it, come for me.” 

In the end, Thor came all over Loki rather than himself. It sent Loki stumbling back aghast at his soiled clothes. 

“Dammit, Thor, these were expensive!” 

The Grandmaster turned to Topaz. “Were they expensive?” 

“Yes, and you bought him the exact same outfit in five different colours.” 

“I did? Oh well, it’s only money; you know how I feel about money.” 

“Yep.” Topaz sighed. 

Loki tucked his brother away before turning to the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, the Lord of Thunder! Why don’t you join me in giving him a hand?” 

There were a few chuckles and then applause. Loki bowed again. 

When the last of Thor’s orgasm had finally dissipated, he was left feeling cold and drained. He watched Loki bowing, preening, soaking up adoration and all at his expense. The final straw came when Loki picked up his drink. He winked at Thor as he took a sip. The sheer bloody gall! 

Summoning every ounce of his strength, Thor tore himself out of his restraints. He landed on the floor on his knees. 

Loki spat his drink back into his glass and stumbled backwards with an “Oh, shit!” 

Thor quickly ruled out turning this into an escape attempt: he was not sure if he could even walk right now. 

Topaz, murder stick in hand, looked ready to charge. 

Thor needed to do something quick. He grabbed hold of Loki’s hips and pulled him to him. He buried his face in Loki’s crotch, rubbing his cheek across the bulge he found there. 

He looked to the side to see The Grandmaster put an arm out to stop Topaz. “Wait, I wanna see where he’s going with this.” Without taking his eyes off the brothers, he leant forward and began to play Careless Whisper on the keyboard. 

Thor peered up at Loki. His brother was doing his best to look unimpressed. 

“So, what now, Thor?” 

What now? He’d show him exactly what now! 

Thor reached up and unfastened the flap at the front of Loki’s breeches. It fell open to expose his brother’s erect cock. 

Thor was not as used to pleasuring men as his brother apparently was, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. He wrapped his hand around the base. Then he licked along the length with his broad, flat tongue. When he reached the top, he sucked the head into his mouth. 

Loki’s hand wound into his hair, not forceful or even guiding, just there. 

Thor attempted to take Loki’s cock down further. He found that he could manage well enough so long as he did not overreach. A couple of passes up and down and then he let the head slip into his throat. He and Loki made the exact same choking noise. 

There was a smash of glass as Loki dropped his drink. Then both of his hands were in Thor’s hair. Loki took over then, holding tightly and fucking into Thor’s mouth. 

Thor allowed it. He let Loki build himself up to a climax. When he was almost there, Thor broke out of his grip and pulled off his cock completely. 

Loki thrust vaguely in Thor’s direction, attempting to follow his mouth. When he realised that Thor had no intention of finishing him, he was furious. 

“Oh, you bloody child! I should-” He was interrupted by Thor smacking him on the arse. 

Then Thor ripped Loki’s breeches open completely and pulled them down to his thighs. This earned him a tut and a muttered “So expensive!” from Topaz. 

Thor shuffled around on his knees and shoved Loki against the chair. He half expected his brother to fight or attempt to scramble away but Loki just balanced on his hands and braced himself for whatever was to come next. 

What came next was another smack on the arse, this time bare. Then Thor bullied his way between Loki’s legs to spread his cheeks. 

Loki looked over his shoulder. “You wouldn’t possibly…” 

Thor’s tongue was in his arse before he could finish his sentence. 

There was a muttered curse and then a loud crack which Thor took to be his brother’s head hitting the edge of the chair. 

Thor started by licking from behind Loki’s balls up to just past his hole. Then he closed in on the hole itself, licking all around it before switching to sucking. He forced the tip of his tongue inside. 

Loki pushed back against his face, forcing the intruding tongue in further. Then he came screaming out “Thor, Thor, Thor!” 

Thor sat back on his heals satisfied with a job well done. He turned to the crowd and raised his arms in triumph. 

There was thunderous applause – much greater than Loki had received earlier. Thor knew that his brother would seethe at that. This was turning out to be a much better day than expected. 

Suddenly, Thor had a guard on each arm. He was yanked to his feet. 

As he was forced back into the chair, he took in the sight of Loki at The Grandmaster’s side. He was holding up his ruined breeches with his hands, covered in two sets of spend. There was an indentation in his forehead which must have come from colliding with the chair. He was glaring daggers at his brother as he complained to The Grandmaster. 

“Have you seen what he’s done to these?!? I shall need a whole new outfit!” 

“And you’ll get it, of course.” The Grandmaster turned to Thor. “So… uh, thanks for the show!” He made a gesture and Thor’s chair shot off across the room. 

Despite the dire circumstances that he was still in, Thor could not help but laugh. Whatever else might befall him on this day, at least he had got to wipe the smirk off Loki’s face.


End file.
